


Между Капитаном и стенкой

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Баки в морге. В одном ящике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между Капитаном и стенкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between a Captain and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015088) by [Nathea_Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathea_Rayne/pseuds/Nathea_Rayne). 



> Переведено на [ФБ-2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru) для команды [fandom First Avenger 2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5106426). Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Бета — [hermits_united](http://www.diary.ru/member/?312639).

— Итак, — говорит Стив, — мы влипли.

— Думаешь? — в голосе Баки насмешки ровно наполовину, он даже не мог представить, что однажды окажется запертым в морге на пару со Стивом. И пускай тут довольно тесно и неудобно, но он лежит на Стиве, что не так уж и плохо.

Стив ворочается под ним, высвобождает руку, обнимает его и принимается успокаивающе гладить по спине.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Баки без колебаний. — Лучше не бывает.

Если честно, когда Стив захлопнул дверцу, Баки подумал, что сойдёт с ума. Но не сошёл. Стоило им забраться в ящик, он запаниковал: там было холодно, тесно и темно — хоть глаз выколи, — но минуту спустя Стив успокаивающе зашептал на ухо и Баки пришёл в себя. А через пару минут в их добровольном изгнании он сообразил — это совсем не похоже на криокамеру, в которой его держали между миссиями. Не говоря уж о том, что несмотря на все свои мускулы, Стив мягкий и греет как печка. Баки почти уверен, что вспотеет раньше, чем замёрзнет. Ко всему прочему, хоть дверца и открывается только снаружи, он вполне может пробить дыру, если захочет.

Итак. Если подумать, всё могло быть гораздо хуже.

Он мог оказаться взаперти наедине со Старком.

От этой мысли Баки содрогается, а Стиву кажется, будто он замёрз. Он опять начинает ёрзать под ним, и только Баки собирается пожаловаться, как тот обнимает его другой рукой. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Баки опускает голову на плечо Стива.

— Как думаешь, когда нас вытащат? — спрашивает он, не поднимая головы.

— Ну, им нужно подождать, пока газ выветрится, — отвечает Стив. — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени на это надо. К тому же, им сначала надо нас найти. В таком огромном здании? Может быть и полчаса, и полдня.

— А сами мы не полезем, так как не знаем, выветрился газ или нет. Понял. Ждать придётся долго.

***

— Я загадал что-то серое.

— Серьёзно?

— Минуту назад это казалось отличной идеей.

***

— А помнишь, как однажды ты и Гейб...

— Заткнись, Стив. Если ты ещё раз скажешь «а помнишь», клянусь, я воспользуюсь этим ящиком по назначению.

***

— Было бы намного проще, если бы у нас были с собой передатчики, Стив.

— Что? Я-то тут причём? Тони велел их выбросить, что я тут же и сделал, потому что тот парень, от которого ты должен был избавиться, вернулся в лабораторию.

— Да, это я помню, ты чуть не оторвал мне ухо. И я бы не упустил его, если бы мне не пришлось снова спасать тебя, Роджерс. Так что, да, это твоя ошибка.

— Ну и сколько мне ещё тебе повторять, что я сам о себе могу позаботиться, прежде чем это закрепится в твоей тупой башке? Всё у меня было под контролем.

— Конечно.

— Заткнись, Барнс.

— Сам заткнись.

***

— Может, они думают, что мы сдохли, и нас никогда не вытащат отсюда?

— Может, все умерли и никто за нами не вернётся?

— Чёрт возьми, Стив, я пытаюсь надеяться на лучшее, а тебе обязательно всё надо испортить.

— Извини.

***

— Я никогда...

— Нет.

— Да ну тебя.

***

Баки внезапно просыпается и прикладывается затылком о потолок. Почему потолок так низко? И почему он не может пошевелиться?..

— Осторожно, — говорит Стив. Он обхватывает его голову ладонями, притягивает к себе и целует в лоб. — Вспомнил, где мы?

— Точно. Да. В морге, — бормочет Баки в шею Стива, забыв об испуге. — Погоди. Ты только что позволил мне уснуть в морге?

— Ну, ты уснул в морге, так что я подумал, что ты, видимо, устал.

— Да, и кто же в этом виноват? — бурчит он, тщетно пытаясь не улыбаться.

— Прошлой ночью ты не жаловался.

— Я и сейчас не жалуюсь, — он целует Стива в подбородок и прижимается к его горячему телу.

***

— Стив?

— Да?

— Мне просто любопытно...

— Что?

— На тебе надеты трусы?

— Баки, нет.

— На мне нет.

— Баки, нет.

— Мне нравится, как кожа ласкает тело. В любом случае, неудобно с нижним бельем, слишком узкие штаны.

— Я не стану заниматься с тобой сексом в морге.

— Даже совсем чуть-чуть?

Баки выпячивает губы — лучший трюк, — но Стив непреклонен.

— Даже совсем чуть-чуть.

***

От неподвижности левая ступня Баки занемела, а из-за того, что колено долго упирается в стенку ящика, оно начинает ныть. Он ворочается, устраивая ноги по разные стороны Стива, и затем плотно прижимается к нему бёдрами и грудью, утыкаясь носом в сгиб шеи.

— Баки, прекрати, — шикает Стив.

— Просто хочу устроиться поудобнее.

— Насколько удобнее? Десять минут назад ты спал. В морге.

— Да, но что-то меня разбудило, значит, не очень-то удобно.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь.

— Я ничего не делаю, я просто лежу там, куда ты меня положил. Вспомни, это ведь ты запихнул нас сюда. Я не так представлял вечер субботы.

— Извини, что спас тебя от смертельного инопланетного газа, из-за которого ты мог умереть в любое мгновение, придурок.

Вместо ответа Баки вонзает зубы в шею Стива, отчего тот изумлённо вскрикивает.

— Ты что, меня укусил?

— Прости, приятель, но я немного проголодался. Такое случается, если ты жив.

— И почему я взял тебя с собой? — вздыхает Стив.

— Ты должен был подумать об этом до того, как закрыть дверцу. Теперь ты застрял со мной, сопляк.

Стив лишь хмыкает. Внезапно он крепче сжимает его, и Баки глупо улыбается, и нет никого, кто мог бы осудить.

***

Десять минут спустя они обмениваются ленивыми поцелуями, и у Баки нет никаких скрытых мотивов. Он посасывает язык Стива только потому, что Стив издает восхитительные стоны.

Баки немного отстраняется и широко улыбается в почти полную темноту. Он едва различает очертания, но у Стива зрение гораздо лучше.

— Как думаешь, ты кончишь, если я буду тебя только целовать?

— Я не подросток, — бормочет Стив, и разве это не звучит как вызов?

— Дразнишь? — спрашивает Баки, резко толкая бедрами.

Стив глубоко вздыхает.

— Это не поцелуй.

— В любви и на войне все средства хороши, — мурчит он, прокладывая цепочку поцелуев вниз от подбородка. Стив откидывает голову назад, давая больше простора, и Баки с радостью принимает приглашение.

— Знаешь, мы ведь не сумеем переодеться до возвращения в башню. Когда они откроют дверь, то узнают, чем мы тут занимались. Услышат запах секса, — он добирается до воротника на униформе Стива и вылизывает под ним. На этот раз Стив вскидывает бедра, но Баки мгновенно отстраняется насколько может в тесном пространстве и кусает его за подбородок.

— Мы выйдем отсюда в собственной сперме. Сядем в самолет и всё, о чем ты сможешь думать, — это я, — он медленно вжимается пахом в промежность Стива и целует его, сглатывая стон.

— И то, что ты хочешь сделать со мной, — говорит он в губы Стива. — Трахнешь меня, Стиви, когда вернёмся домой?

— Да, — отвечает Стив прерывисто. — Господи, да.

— В кровати? Или ты прижмёшь меня к стене, как только закроется дверь? Мне бы так понравилось больше.

— Душ. В душе.

Баки представляет: они в душе, он прижимает ладони к холодной плитке, стараясь держаться прямо, а Стив жёстко трахает его сзади; их тела скользкие от воды и мыла; с каждым толчком он громко кричит, ведь для чего ещё нужна звукоизоляция... Он стонет и с силой толкает бедрами. Он едва ощущает член Стива сквозь униформу, но ему достаточно, ему нужно совсем чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — говорит он, — всего, до миллиметра.

И наконец, наконец руки Стива скользят по спине, хватают его за задницу и тянут на себя.

Баки сглатывает стон.

— Так нечестно! — вместо этого выдыхает он.

— Первый начал, — возражает Стив, ритмично вколачиваясь бёдрами в Баки и одновременно толкая язык тому в рот.

Баки хочет возразить, но рот занят, поэтому он правой рукой хватает Стива за волосы и дёргает рывком. Стив стонет, и Баки мыслено отмечает, что нужно сделать так позже, когда будет больше места, ох, если бы сейчас было где развернуться.

Он пытается просунуть руки вниз, дотронуться хоть до чего-нибудь, но не может из-за плеч Стива.

— Стив, у тебя дурацкие плечи, тебе кто-нибудь говорил? — спрашивает он между толчками.

— Да. Ты. Как-то раз или два. А теперь — заткнись.

Стив поднимает голову, целует снова, выдыхает в рот, ритм забыт, и они просто жадно трутся друг об друга, металлической рукой Баки упирается в дверцу, пальцы другой путаются в волосах Стива. Баки впивается в губы Стива, тянется языком к языку, Стив вскидывает бёдра, и они оба замирают. Стив кончает со стоном, отражающимся от стен, и устало опускает голову.

Баки не отстаёт, он с силой кусает Стива за шею. Останется синяк, он знает, и когда их вытащат отсюда — все его заметят. Они выйдут из здания, и все увидят, что Стив — его, что никто не заберет его, никогда снова, — и он кончает, расплавляясь от наслаждения и счастья.

Когда он приходит в себя, Стив обнимает его, и Баки кладет голову тому на плечо, не чувствуя ничего, кроме полной расслабленности.

В тишине оба дышат запахом секса. Баки вспоминает, что сказал Стиву пару минут назад — они услышат запах, — и внезапно почти смущается. Он надеется, что не Старк откроет дверь. И не Наташа. Скорее всего, он сумеет совладать с другими, но даже не хочет представлять, какой простор для шуток даст этим двоим.

Он хихикает как девочка-подросток и Стив вновь начинает гладить его по спине.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Стив, у нас... у нас..., — он смеётся, делает два глубоких вздоха и продолжает: — у нас был секс в морге.

Стив вздыхает и пихает его.

— Ты невозможен.

— Да, поэтому ты меня и любишь, — он смотрит искоса, а Стив так долго молчит, что Баки начинает думать, не ляпнул ли что-то не то.

Но потом Стив поднимает голову и целует его в висок.

— Да, именно поэтому и люблю.

— Я знал, — говорит Баки прежде, чем сказать что-то другое, что-то, что глупо звучит даже в его голове, и ложится назад, прижавшись щекой к груди Стива.

***

— Стив?

— М?

— Как-то мерзко.

— Это была твоя идея, так что даже не начинай жаловаться.

— Это не то, что ты говорил два часа назад.

— Это именно то, что я говорил два часа назад.

— Нет, это было три часа назад. Два часа назад ты стонал с большим удовольствием.

— Беру свои слова обратно. Я тебя ненавижу.

— Так мило, Стиви.

***

Когда дверь наконец-то открывается, Баки на пару минут слепнет от яркого света. Над ним лицо Сэма, слишком бесстрастное.

— Я вытянул короткую соломинку, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы одеты.

— Мало места, чтобы раздеться, — отвечает Баки. — Пришлось импровизировать.

Они выбираются из ящика, Баки скатывается со Стива, встаёт на ноги с тем удовольствием, которое возможно только после того, как проторчал почти шесть часов в ящике. Он морщится из-за ссохшейся спермы под униформой, но тут же начинает улыбаться от мысли, что скоро примет горячий, долгий душ. Мимолётный взгляд на Стива: на его лице то же нейтральное выражение, что и на лице Сэма. Слишком много времени они провели с Наташей, когда искали его.

Взгляд Сэма блуждает от ярко-красного засоса на шее Стива к усталой ухмылке Баки.

— Я не хочу знать, — решает он. — На самом деле не хочу.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Баки. — Довольно интересные акробатические трюки. Могут пригодиться.

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — громко говорит Сэм, закрывая ладонями уши. — Достаточно, ничего не хочу слышать. Хватит, поехали домой. Нас там самолёт ждёт.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, невинно улыбаясь. — Я так хочу в душ.


End file.
